The present invention relates to an improved casing bead for the installation of exterior curtain wall or stucco siding and the like and more particularly to such a casing bead that incorporates an attached mesh structure for more secure installation and application of over-applied stucco finishes.
The term curtain wall refers to a type of building construction in which an exterior non-load-bearing wall is supported in front of the structural frame like a curtain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,600 describes a casing bead or starter track for the installation of stucco-covered, curtain wall type, foamed siding applied to the exterior of buildings prior to the application of an over-applied coating of a stucco finish or the like. The device described in this patent comprises a generally U-shaped channel and incorporates in its front wall apertures for the infiltration of caulk, stucco or the like during erection and in its rear wall striations that serve to grip an inserted foam panel and any included caulking or the like.
While the casing bead as just described offers enhanced resistance to moisture infiltration as well as security of installation, there remains a continuing desire to improve the adhesion of the over-applied stucco finish to the casing or starter bead as described in this U.S. Patent. Thus, while infiltration of the over-applied stucco into the apertures in the front wall of the prior art casing bead channel provides some adhesion of the over-applied stucco finish, it would be highly desirable if some means could be provided to further improve the adhesion of the over-applied stucco finish to the casing or starter bead to improve the overall quality and durability of the installation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved casing bead for installation on buildings utilizing a stucco-covered, curtain wall-type construction that demonstrates provides a mechanism for improving the adhesion of an over-applied stucco finish or the like.
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved casing or starter bead structure for the installation of curtain wall structures of the type described above. This improved casing or starter bead incorporates a mesh attached to at least the front wall of the casing or starter bead, which mesh extends beyond the height of the front wall and provides additional area for the infiltration of over-applied stucco finishes or the like. Such additional infiltration, after drying of the over-applied layer provides a more adherent, higher quality and more durable attachment of the stucco finish to the casing bead and the overall wall structure.